One Year and Counting
by WeFallForever
Summary: It’s been one year since I’ve seen your face. Heard your voice. Felt your lips on mine. It’s been one year and I still can’t get over not having you here with me. I can’t do it anymore, Cait. I just can’t.


**One Year and Counting**

**Hello lovely readers! This one deals with depression, since I haven't been in a very good mood lately. At least I'm getting one-shot's out of it, right? Well, the scene I portray in this thing is a cliché-but I love it. (Weird, isn't it? That I could feel so sad yet love something so much?) Reviews are appreciated.**

**Summary: It's been one year since I've seen your face. Heard your voice. Felt your lips on mine. It's been one year and I still can't get over not having you here with me. I can't do it anymore, Cait. I just can't.**

**Disclaimer: Really, people? You think I own Camp Rock? **_**Really? **_

Nate Black was lonely. Simple as that.

He did not hide this fact. He did not smile and try to play off his emotions. He didn't try to find another girl or try to convince others of his supposed 'happiness'.

He was _Nate Black_, for Christ's sake-and Nate Black did not beat around the bush.

--

Today was theanniversary he'd been dreading. The anniversary that marked one year since Caitlyn had left the him and the world, and he still felt as sorry and miserable as ever. He hadn't even bothered getting better.

It was _Caitlyn_ we were talking about.

Sorry and miserable-_depressed_, you could even say-he put on his dark green polo and black jeans and his backpack. He got his keys and entered his car, driving for what seemed like hours until he reached his frightening destination. It was quiet and desolate, and he can't help but start to shake.

He's scared. He's not sure he wants to do this.

Taking a deep breath, demanding that he man himself up, he gets out of his car and runs. He can't bare to look at the scenery-because everything will just remind him of her and he knows it will hurt so much. The entire place screams _us us us _and it's breaking his heart.

And for a second he slows down, and feels his heart begin to race. He feels surrounded and trapped and just so Goddamn _scared_.

'I miss you!' He screams suddenly. 'I miss you so much!'

He's not in his intended spot-just a couple of meters away-but he can't stop. Words are flowing out of his mouth so fast he can't understand them and he might collapse any second. But he doesn't care. He _can't _care because this is Caitlyn and Caitlyn is everything.

'All I do is think about is you and me. All there is in my life right now is _you_, even though you're long gone.' He clenches his fists and keeps them firmly at his sides. It's his way of keeping calm although it's doing absolutely nothing for him.

'I can't even go to the diner anymore!' He exclaims. 'You remember the place, don't you? We always used to go there and order deluxe cheeseburgers-even though we both knew you could never finish them. You remember, right Caity?

'And, do you remember how we'd spend hours there, every Saturday when we were kids? How we'd look at all the pictures on the walls and laugh when we saw funny ones? That place was practically _ours _Caitlyn-and now I can't even set one foot in there without breaking down. Without wishing you were there to hold my and order deluxe cheeseburgers and laugh at funny pictures with me.'

Tears are running down his face. It's a familiar feeling because it seemed that was all he did these days-cry about Caitlyn, miss Caitlyn then cry about her some more. It was pitiful and he knew it, but how could he stop?

'No matter what I do I think of you, Caitlyn, and I want it to _stop! _It tears away at my heart everytime your face comes up in my mind, and it's killing me! It's fucking killing me but I can't stop because that would mean forgetting you-and how could I forget you, Caity?'

He gasps and tries to catch his breath, but he can't. The severity of the situation is smothering him and it's then he realizes why he had to do what he had to.

He walks slowly and makes it to the tree. It's old and huge and it holds so many memories of Caitlyn new tears have stained his shirt.

He places his hand in front of him and finds the spot he's looking for. It's a heart, drawn in with a key, and two letters are in it:

_N & C_

His chest heaves as he spits out the words he's been dying to says. Finally, settling onto the grass he speaks.

'I've lived without you for one year, Caity. It's been one year since I've seen your face. Heard your voice. Felt your lips on mine. It's been one year and I still can't get over not having you here with me. I can't do it anymore, Cait. I just can't. So that's why I'm doing this.'

The backpack rolls off his shoulders and he opens it, reaching inside and pulling out his set of keys. He fumbles and shakes but finally brings it to the tree, two more words carved inside once he's finished.

'I'm weak Caity,' He concludes, letting the keys fall to the grass. 'I can't live without you anymore.'

He reaches inside his backpack once more, this time retrieving a much heavier and dangerous weapon.

He brings the gun to his chest and sighs, glancing once last time at the tree before he pulls the trigger.

_N & C_

_Together Forever_


End file.
